


a beautiful sight

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Child, F/M, Family, Fluff, Mummy Newt, New Parents, breast feeding, new born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: A sweet moment for the new parents





	

Relief washed over newt as the pair of you collapsed into bed, after what felt like an age. Not even the young occamys gave him this much trouble, when they first hatched. He thought as y/n snuggled into his side, already hovering on the edge of sleep, that she so desperately needed. 

Her beautiful eyes fluttered closed, before placing one last kiss to the strong arm that held her, her sweet face entirely at peace as she drifted off to sleep. Newt not far behind her. 

Newt tried to pull his wife closer to him, while he dreamt. Only to find that she wasn’t there, his ocean coloured eyes, peered blearily around the cosy bedroom that you shared. 

Propping himself up on his elbows, he strained his usually keen ears. There was no sound of crying or soft whimpering, not a murmur at all in fact. 

He waited patiently for a few minutes, thinking that she might be in the bathroom, or possibly getting a midnight cup of tea and a biscuit, a habit she had gotten into when she was pregnant. Before he flung his long legs out of the soft bed and into the chilly night air, of their little cottage, deciding to investigate. 

He was still a little paranoid that something might happen to y/n or their new born daughter. 

As he crept across the hallway, calm washed over him as he heard a soft crooning, a fond slightly sleepy smile on his lips, he stepped into the nursery as quietly as he could. 

One of the most beautiful sights he had ever beheld lay before him. y/n sat in the plush armchair, by the crib, with the new born in your safe arms, as she suckled at her mother’s breast, the moonlight casting soft shadows across y/n’s delicate face, as she sang ever so softly to her child.

She glanced up to newt, her face still full of unconditional love for the life that you had created together. “this little madam was peckish.’ She whispered so as not to disturb the contented baby in her arms. 

Newt tiptoed to his beautiful girls, and perched himself on the arm of the chair, leaning into y/n and draping his arm along the back of the overstuffed chair, stroking her soft cheek, as the pair of you simply watched your daughter, utter adoration etched on both of your faces. 

“I still can’t believe how lucky I am.’ 

 

Have a great day and be safe  
I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences every day  
Master list   
http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


End file.
